1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic packaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when transported, goods are usually tied up by means of packaging straps so as to prevent the goods from rocking and falling down on the way of transportation. When goods are to be tied up, a packaging strap is first wound around the peripheral side of the goods and two free ends of the packaging strap are oppositely inserted through a packaging fastener and secured on a packaging apparatus. Subsequently, the two free ends of the packaging strap will be oppositely moved forward by the packaging apparatus for pulling tight the packaging strap and then, the packaging fastener will be squeezed by the packaging apparatus for fixing the packaging strap in place, thus finishing binding the goods.
However, packaging apparatuses at the present time are mostly operated manually so it is necessary to take much time and physical strength for pulling tight the packaging strap. Thus, users doing such packaging work for a long period of time are apt to feel exhausted to lower efficiency of packaging work, and this situation will become even more apparent especially in transportation business that needs to carry out packaging work with a large quantity, always resulting in delay of goods transportation.